


Heads or Tails?

by Dandybear



Series: LaundryVerse [3]
Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, LaundryVerse, one-sided Korrasami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The results of Asami's coin toss and the ensuing events.</p><p>“Asami, how will we know if we’re living in the slightly shittier parallel universe or not? Maybe the results of that coin toss could results in killer robots or space squids.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads or Tails?

“Why would you flip a coin?! Are you unaware of how alternate universes are made? Like were you not informed? Isn’t science fiction a thing that people know about in this century?”

 

“I honestly didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.”

 

“Asami, how will we know if we’re living in the slightly shittier parallel universe or not? Maybe the results of that coin toss could results in killer robots or space squids.”

 

Bolin is leaning across the table and talking rapidly with his hands. On any other huge man it would be intimidating, but Bolin’s baby face and general puppylike demeanour cancel it out.

 

Next to him Varrick is texting and picking his teeth. His usually spiffy appearance is a little bedraggled. He hasn’t shaved in a few days and his tie is loose. Asami’s a little annoyed that his sloppiness makes him almost ruggedly handsome.

 

She typically wouldn’t go to them for romantic advice(Actually just Bolin, Varrick tagged along). But, since Korra is the object of her affection, she can’t be asked. Asking Mako about romantic relationships is like asking a fish how to fly a plane. Her father would be mortified. Plus, Bolin isn’t necessarily bad at romance. If anything, the amount of bruised hearts he’s earned (and given) are proof of his experience in what not to do.

 

“Won’t answer my calls, emails, or texts. What is it with this woman?”

 

Now she notices the other missing factor from Varrick’s usual appearance. His assistant. The two are usually attached at the hip (or somewhere near there Asami assumes). That would also explain his disregard for tidiness.

 

“Did Zhu Li quit?”

 

“I don’t know! She was talking and I wasn’t listening but I remember her saying she needed to sort out her priorities something something parents house.” Varrick says.

 

Bolin winces at Asami. Clearly he’s heard this all before.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Sorry? You’re sorry? The best damn thing that ever happened to me just walked out of my life! Maybe for good. You don’t have to be sorry, Sato, the sorry guy is me.”

 

“And me.” Bolin says.

 

“Bolin’s been helping me keep it together.”

 

Bolin’s wince turns into a grimace. She can see his eyes screaming.

 

“Well, maybe in an alternate universe Zhu Li didn’t leave.” Asami says.

 

Varrick’s brow furrows. He begins to stroke his chin.

 

“Bolin, remind me to invent a form of transportation between alternate universes.”

 

“Just type it into your Varriphone. It has a reminder system.”

 

Bolin sighs and rubs at his temples. Changing the subject, her turns back to Asami.

 

“Speaking of which, you never told us the outcome of the coin toss.”

 

Their waiter appears with the dim sum they ordered. Varrick sinks back into the cushions to type furiously on his phone. Asami thanks the waiter and asks for another martini.

 

“It told me to up my game and pursue Korra. But, I decided that leaving an important decision like that up to chance instead of weighing my options and waiting isn’t wise.” Asami says.

 

“Wait, so, that means that there are four potential universes. Two where you get either result and choose to go for it, and two where you ignore the result you got regardless of the outcome.” Bolin says.

 

“I don’t know. I think that I’m pretty sensible in any universe.”

 

Bolin squints at his food, deep in thought.

 

“Maybe you didn’t even create any alternate universes because your sensibility is a constant.”

 

“That’s what I just said.” Asami says.

 

“Weirrrddd.”

 

Bolin starts eating a dumpling.

 

Varrick is still polite enough to put his phone away now that the food’s here.

 

“Killer space squid would still be awesome.” Asami says.

 

“Yeah, well let’s not count it out yet. It would make a good movie. Bolin, remind me to put a writer on it. We’ll call it ‘The Watchers’.”

 

Ignoring Varrick, and through a mouth full of dumplings, Bolin asks,

 

“So, what’s Korra’s new girlfriend like?”

 

Asami swallows her mouthful of fish before answering.

 

“She’s a lot like Korra. They’re both into exercise and gym culture. They have like the same body type. She has eyebrows like Mako, long hair. She’s not pretty. She’s closer to handsome. But, striking.”

 

“I think he meant her personality.” Varrick says.

 

The knowing look he’s giving Asami is making her blush. She bumps his knee with her foot under the table. It’s too gentle to be a kick. He huffs and eats a bun.

 

“We haven’t talked much? She seems nice. Korra says she’s really determined and passionate about her goals. They have a similar sense of humour.”

 

“Well, that’s good. I mean, even if you two aren’t together, at least she’s with someone who makes her happy. Assuming Korra is happy?”

 

Bolin tacks the question on even though everyone at the table has noticed Korra’s recent perkiness.

 

Asami takes a long sip of her drink and sighs.

 

“I thought we were happy together. We’ve been… domestic for the past year. Sometimes she makes me lunches. I thought it was more than simple roommate stuff but, I guess I didn’t realise that’s all it was. I feel like I should’ve known neither of us were satisfied.”

 

“You thought it was just a slow burn romance and then you find out it’s a no burn romance.” Bolin says.

 

He’s staring at a fixed spot on the wall behind Asami’s head. She watches the dull pain flicker there. He’s been in love with Korra too. Probably still is, if only a little. They all are.

 

Well, maybe not Varrick.

 

Without making eye contact, all three down the rest of their drinks. Bolin’s phone rings. He gives them a glance to see if they mind. Asami shakes her head, Varrick sees it as an opportunity to check his messages.

 

Bolin scoots out of the booth and presses the answer call button.

 

“Hey, Opal. What’s up?”

 

Varrick puts his phone down and runs a hand over his face.

 

“So, aside from clinging to Bolin, why did you come here?”

 

“You and me have a meeting planned for Friday and I thought we could have a pre-meeting Pow Wow.”

 

“You could have just said meeting twice.”

 

“I’ll speak as many languages as I damn well please.” Varrick says.

 

Asami rolls her eyes,

 

“What did you want to meet about?”

 

“The new Subway contracts for the city. I want in.”

 

“Want in how?” Asami says.

 

“I can supply you with steel and workers for friend prices.”

 

“The last time I trusted you to supply me with workers, I got robbed.”

 

Varrick laughs and pats her shoulder. His smile doesn’t meet his eyes (it rarely does).

 

“And remember who bailed you out?”

 

Asami bites her lip.

 

“Only because you set me up.”

 

“Kiddo, you’re the only partner in this business I trust. Partly because you’re a sucker, but this time I promise nothing underhanded. Just mutually beneficial business.”

 

His thumb rubs a circle onto her shoulder. Asami’s breath catches. It’s been too long since she’s known intimate touch. With great restraint, she shrugs his hand off.

 

“Give me until our meeting to think about it.”

 

“That’s all I ask.” Varrick says.

 

Bolin returns looking harried.

 

“Opal’s having a tough time and she needs me right now. Do you two mind if I head out?”

 

He makes a big deal of reaching for his wallet to pay towards his bill even though he knows the other two would never let him pay. Varrick bats a hand to shoo him off.

 

“Thanks for the help, Bolin.” Asami says.

 

She’s only being 80 percent sarcastic

.

They fight over who’s going to pay the bill. The waiter looks a little distressed at having two different platinum credit cards thrown at him like throwing stars. They end up splitting the bill to avoid bloodshed.

 

Afterwards, they’re left finishing their drinks in moody silence. Asami watches rain rae down the foggy windows of the restaurant. She picks a drop and bets that it’ll make it first. A clearing of a throat distracts her from the finish line. Varrick leans forward on his elbows.

 

“Whattaya say we get a fancy bottle of wine and head back to my place to drown our romantic sorrows in booze and sad music.”

 

“I’ll drink to that.”

 

 

* * *

 

_“Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go"_

 

The song finishes and goes back to the beginning. It’s been looping for the past half hour.

  
  


Asami Sato should not be making out with Varrick right now. They’re both emotionally vulnerable. It’s unprofessional. It could just make their current personal problems worse.

 

But spirits, can the man use his tongue.

 

His stubble is giving her razor burn. They probably both have her lipstick smeared around their mouths. Asami moves so that she’s mounting his lap. Varrick’s at about half mast right now and pressing against her. He pulls away from her mouth with a wet pop.

 

“Is this a good idea? It’s hard to tell without Zhu Li around.”

 

Asami sighs and gets off him to sit on the couch. She drapes an arm over her face.

 

“Probably not in any sense. We have a professional relationship to uphold. And we’re both thinking of other people.”

 

“Other people we’re not in relationships with.” Varrick says.

 

“True.” Asami says.

 

“And, working in business as long as I have, you come to learn that everyone’s fucking someone they’re not supposed to.”

 

Asami nods. She’s been witness to quite a few skeletons sneaking out of closets. With a huff she moves her legs into Varrick’s lap. He takes her heels off and starts massaging her feet.

 

“We have a substantial age difference.” Asami says.

 

“Fifteen years. I’m not quite old enough to be your father.” Varrick says.

 

Giving up on finding a justification for them not to have sex, Asami decides to tell the truth.

 

“I’m horny and I shaved my legs today and I really wanted someone to notice.”

 

Varrick’s hand skims up from her feet to her thigh in a light caress. Asami bites her lip to keep from moaning. The compressed sound earns her a raised eyebrow from Varrick.

 

“They’re very smooth.” He says.

 

“Thank you.”

 

His hand goes higher and Asami gasps.

 

“May I see how they feel wrapped around my head?”

 

This time the grin he gives her meets his eyes. Asami leaves her skirt on, but takes her panties off as she straddles Varrick’s face.

 

It’s then and there that Asami comes to the conclusion that Varrick’s mouth is a wonderful, beautiful thing.

 

So long as he’s not talking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Walk of shame is such a misnomer. Sure, Asami’s thighs are a little raw from rubbing against Varrick’s stubble, but she can’t stop smiling. She touches the bruises on her knees with fondness.

 

She staggers a little as she gets out of the car and locks it. Asami checks the mailbox on her way up to the apartment. Korra has a letter from her parents and Asami has rich person flyers. She tosses those in the recycling before entering the elevator.

 

Before entering the apartment she hesitates in the hall and listens for (unfortunately) familiar muffled screams and moans. Nothing. She runs a hand through her wet (just been fucked) hair and unlocks the door.

 

The apartment is empty. No Korra, no Naga, no Kuvira. Asami’s a little disappointed that no one is here to catch her in her debauched state. She almost wants the grilling Korra would give her.

 

Instead she grabs a box of cereal out of the cupboard, puts the political drama she’s been watching on, and collapses on the couch.

 

Her mind wanders back to the prototype condom Varrick introduced her to.

 

Perhaps Future Industries should start their own prophylactic line. Or maybe she can invest in Varrick’s design.

 

(Because holy shit.)

 

The woman in her program reveals to her husband that she has a terminal disease. He broods and drinks the sponsoring brand of whiskey. Their daughter, it turns out, also has a terminal disease, and she needs to pick a replacement governor.

 

“Pick Hoshi. He’s been there for you through it all. Unlike fucking Marik who just showed up and started being hot.” She says.

 

A great thundering arrives outside the door and Asami groans. She’s just gotten comfortable being a mess and now there are gonna be people with questions. And she hasn’t had time to tidy up. Maybe she should just retreat to her workshop.

 

Too late.

 

The door bursts open to let in a her muscular roommate and her(their) very large dog.

 

Korra is wrapping her headphones around her phone and texting. She closes the door with the thick sole of her sneaker.

 

Naga comes wagging into the living room to say ‘hi’ to Asami. She slobbers on Asami’s freshly shaved legs as if to say she noticed. Her nose wanders to Asami’s skirt.

 

“Naga, boundaries.” Korra says.

 

She walks in carrying a pink paper bag and wearing an innocent expression on her face. With purpose she carries the parcel to her bedroom, throws it at her bed, and closes the door with a soft click.

 

“How was your lunch meeting?” She says.

 

Asami pretends to be focused on her show.

 

“Good, had a new product pitched to me. Found a steel supplier for the new subway system.”

 

She can feel Korra’s scrutiny. She’s noticed the wet hair. To be fair, it is raining.

 

To be fair, Asami drives everywhere.

 

Korra comes out of the bathroom with a grin on her face. She stands at the foot of the couch with bruised knuckles resting on the flesh of her hips. The edge of the couch stands between them, a metaphor for the distance in their relationship.

 

Or, Asami would think as such if she was more into pathetic fallacy. (Or is that still just a metaphor?)

 

“Asami, did you get laid?” Korra says.

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“You’re not wearing any make up even though you left wearing it. Also, your hair is wet and our shower is dry.”

 

“Solid detective work. I can see why only you date cops.” Asami says.

 

“Vira was Military Police. And, you’re avoiding the question.” Korra says.

 

She folds her arms over her chest. Asami wants to avoid her gaze. She pauses her show and gets up with a languid grace. Almost flirtatiously, she makes a big show of pulling her skirt down. Korra likely doesn’t notice or care, but Asami can play the role of troublesome dame if she damn well wants. The box of cereal sits forlorn and forgotten on the sofa.

 

Just to see she checks Korra’s expression. Her gaze is steady, but she wets her lips and then folds them over her teeth.

 

“Want a beer?” Asami says.

 

“Sure.” Korra says.

 

Korra follows her into the kitchen. She leans against the counter, arms still in defense mode. Asami leans her whole body into the fridge to get a beer. While she’s there she inspects the contents of the fridge. Perhaps leftover pad thai for dinner?

 

“What do you think about noodles for dinner?”

 

Asami hands Korra a beer by the neck. Korra twists the cap off with ease.

 

“Sure. Sounds good.” Korra says.

 

She sounds subdued and resentful. Her eyes are locked on the brown glass of the beer bottle. Asami leans against the counter next to her. She opens her own beer and drops the cap into the sink.

 

“Alright, fine, whatever, it’s none of my business. I mean, I tell you about all of my sexual escapades.” Korra says.

 

“Korra, you tell me about your sex life because you want to. And because you and Kuvira are ridiculously loud and we share a house.” Asami says.

 

“We’re not that loud.”

 

“You’re super loud.”

 

Korra’s lower lip juts out in a pout. Asami sighs and bumps her with a shoulder.

 

“Korra, I’m just not really comfortable sharing the details of my sex life with anyone. It was just a hook up. I’m not dating anyone. I mean, It might develop into a Sex Friends situation, but as of now I have no idea.”

 

Out of the corner of her eye she watches her friend’s posture unfold. Naga comes up to lean against both of them.

 

“Wanna go up to the roof?” Korra says.

 

“Isn’t it raining?”

 

“Drizzling now. And you can’t make the runny mascara excuse.”

 

Asami ruminates for a second before shrugging.

 

“Sure, let me get some pants on.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a thing they do. If the weather’s nice enough they sit in the building’s rooftop garden. It’s mostly flowers to encourage urban honey gathering insects, but there’s a good selection of herbs. ‘Help Yourself’ the sign encourages tenants to use the garden and the food grown in it. Korra grabs a mint leaf and chews it between sips of beer.

 

The patio chairs are wet even after being wiped down.

 

“We should’ve brought towels.” Asami laments.

 

“I’ve had a wet ass before.” Korra says.

 

She sits in a puddle without even shuddering. A true badass.

 

Asami, in comparison, sits on the very edge of her seat. She’s also badass, but used to a more comfortable walk of life.

 

“I’ve been thinking it’s been a while since the whole gang hung out together. What does your schedule look like for the next few weeks? I was thinking we could all do something fun.” Korra says.

 

Asami lights a cigarette and takes a drag before responding.

 

“I think my next weekend should be free. What did you have in mind?”

 

Korra stands to get free of the curling cloud of Asami’s cigarette. Asami adjusts her spot so she’s sitting down wind.

 

“Well, Kuvira was saying she’s never been to the fair. At least not the one here. And I told her that you haven’t lived until you’ve been on Republic City’s Scramblinator.”

 

“Didn’t someone die on that?” Asami says.

 

“They had a pre-existing heart condition and ignored the warnings.” Korra shrugs.

 

“Sounds like something Varrick’s lawyer would say.” Asami flicks her cigarette.

 

Then she remembers that Varrick owns the theme park. That is exactly what his lawyer said.

 

“You know that engineers and park rides do not mix.” Asami says.

 

“Because engineers know other engineers design the rides?” Korra says.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Then don’t go as an engineer. Go as a business lady and professional best friend.”

 

Asami’s cheeks turn a little pink.

 

“It’s not something I can turn off. It’s like, when you look at a mountain what do you see?”

 

“Classification, what kind of gear I’d need to scale it, yeah I get your point.” Korra says.

 

“I’ll go. Just name the time.” Asami says.

 

“Thanks. I know Bolin’s coming. Opal is a tentative yes, Mako hasn’t responded yet.”

 

They both roll their eyes.

 

“And Kuvira’s coming of course.” Korra says.

 

“Cause you two are attached at the hip. Or somewhere near there.” Asami says.

 

Korra snickers. She sits back down and bumps Asami’s shoulder.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

The sun’s setting and it isn’t a beautiful display. It’s just a sinking bit of lighter grey against the dark grey sky. Sometimes nature is disappointing and lacking in contrast.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been busy doing romantic stuff lately and kinda ignoring our friendship. It’s been a while and I just… I’m in love. But there are other people in my life who I love and I don’t wanna forget how important that is. So, yeah, I love you and stuff.”

 

Asami wants to feel good at the admission. She doesn’t want to feel like there’s a rock on her chest preventing her from breathing deeply. She doesn’t want to feel her eyes sting or her nose begin to drip.

 

“It’s okay. I love you too.”

 

She turns toward the sunset, but Korra grips her hand to turn her back. Asami looks at her and is glad she isn’t wearing mascara. Those blue eyes are looking at her with concern and adoration. It makes Asami hiccup.

 

A dry kiss is pressed to her forehead.

 

“I mean it, nerd. I’d walk across a fire for you.”

 

“Same.”

 

There’s a rainbow where the sunset meets the light rain. Asami doesn’t look to far into it.

 

* * *

 

 

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universes conversation referenced Age of Ultron, Cards Against Humanity, The Watchmen, Community, and Bioshock Infinite.
> 
> Songs used:   
> Let Her Go - Passenger  
> Somewhere Over the Rainbow - Judy Garland
> 
> You know when you're writing something and then it gets out of hand from what you intended to write? Yeah, so Asami fucked Varrick. I mean, it's a completely in-character interaction for them and got me headcanoning that they probably had sex in Book 2. Keep calm though, Zhurrick is endgame.
> 
> What about Asami? IDK man, she'll end up with someone who worships her.
> 
> Speculation fuel: What's in the paper bag Korra got?


End file.
